Tell it Like It Is
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: A song fic. Set after "Endgame". He's tired of all the games.


Tell It Like It Is

Summary: A one shot, song fic. This takes place after "Endgame". The song is "Tell It Like It Is" by-Aaron Neville.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters belong to Bellisario Productions and the song belongs to Aaron Neville.

Author's Note:This hasn't been beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. Please review.

_Tell it like it is  
Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide  
But I know deep down inside me  
I believe you love me, forget your foolish pride _

Timothy McGee was tired. Tired of the whole thing. I t just seemed like whenever he thought he had found a woman he really liked, they ended up being completely wrong. Never more wrong, than Amanda, the trained assassin who this afternoon had held a gun to him. He almost had come to expect it. All he wanted was a woman that loved him,who understood him. At one time, he thought he had found her, Abby. After that relationship had imploded,much like all his others, he was just lucky they where able to still be friends. She was always there to comfort him and talk things over when things where going wrong or when he wanted to dissect another of his disastrous dates without Tony picking on him. As he leaned back in his desk chair, he replayed their conversation this afternoon in her lab. She said she was really happy for him. Really,really happy where her words. But she hadn't looked too happy. He could kick himself now for not noticing it. Then she had mentioned Eric from the LA office and he all but brushed her off. Eric,_Psssfst. _Sure on the surface they may seem like a good match but he knew different. It was like she was trying to make him jealous or something.He sat straight up in his chair. The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice all came crashing down on him. Oh, how could he have been so stupid. Blinded by Amanda he had failed to see what was right in front of him. What has been there all along. She loved him. Somehow he just knew she did. He could feel it. He ran to her lab.

_Life is too short to have sorrow  
You may be here today and gone tomorrow  
You might as well get what you want  
So go on and live, baby go on and live_

Getting off the elevator, he noticed the lights where already off in the lab. Damn it, he thought. Too late. Rushing in anyway, planning on writing her a note,he stopped short when he noticed a desk light cutting through the darkness of her office. It barely illuminated her beautiful face. Her skin looking paler than usual in the glow. She had taken her pigtails down and her black hair brushed her shoulders. He moved forward quietly, not wanting to disturb her. But she must have heard because she turned her head. She smiled, her huge Abby smile. Frozen in place all he could do was smile back. She waved him toward her. This was it,he thought. Now or never. He was tried of being the sidekick in his own life. He knew what he wanted and he was going after it. Life was way too short and his job dangerous, he didn't want to have any regrets if anything where to happen. He stepped forward and the door opened. Abby stood up and opened her arms wide. Tim fell into them and was enveloped by her warmth. They stood like that for a few minutes. She pulled back and looked at him, she placed her hand on his cheek and said,"My poor Timmy. That _woman_ better be glad she is already dead. No one uses you then threatens to kill you." Her eyes took on a serious gleam, "No one." He chuckled. Somehow Abby always made him feel better no matter what. He cleared his throat. Forcing his brain to focus on the words he had to get out. "Abby..." he began. She placed her finger on his lips, "Ssshhh, Timmy" he shook his head no and stepped out of her embrace. Her face fell. "Abby, I have to say something, so please don't interrupt." She nodded her head and sat at the corner of her desk. He paced back and forth, formulating his words. It had to be right.

"What happened today made me think, a lot. I'm tired of searching for the right woman for me and ending up with psychos. I t just seems that no matter what, I always end up in the same place. I'm tired of it. Don't go to LA. Don't go and see Eric. Stay here. With me. He's a nice guy, but not for you." She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when he looked at her. "See the thing is, I've found the perfect woman for me. I didn't even have too look far." He took a deep breath,"It's you Abby. It's always been you. And before you say anything I know you love me too, you're just scared. Of commitment, of becoming bored, or whatever but it's okay. I'm scared too. Scared of living another day, not telling you how much I love you. How much you mean to me." Abby sat there shocked. Her mouth hanging open. So many thoughts where rushing through her head at the moment. Silence hung heavy in the air. After a few minutes, Tim exhaled and turned to leave. No matter what, he thought, even if she doesn't feel the same way after all, it was all out. No more secrets. She watched him turn to leave,she jumped up from the desk squeezed between him and the door, blocking his exit. "Abby, please. Just let me leave." She shook her head."No, Tim. You got to say what you wanted, now it's my turn." He stood there, his stomach in knots, fearful of what she might say. " I don't wanna go to LA. I'm sure Eric is nice but not as nice as you. You're right Timmy. I've tried to fight it for so long. I hate it every time I would see you date some other woman. When Tony came down and told me about _her_, I was scared. That this time it would be different. She might have been the one and we would never be the same. Ever. And I can't live like that. I need you in my life. We're best friends, but you are so much more to me than that. I love you." The last part she whispered. His ears barely able to pick it up. When the words finally registered what she had said a huge smile broke across his face. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up into a huge hug. Not willing to let her go. "Uh, Timmy. You're crushing me." She said laughing. He placed her back on her feet,but didn't let her go. He leaned down, their lips a breath apart. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." he said. She smiled,"Shut up, McGee, and kiss me." Their lips came together and for the first time in years he felt at completely comfortable,at home.


End file.
